Forced
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Rey is forced to mate with Kylo, an alien held captive by a shady organization. Alien!AU


She should have known better than to take a job as a security guard with such a shady organization, but she was struggling and they offered her good pay. Everything was fine until they caught him. They called him the alien, the creature, it made her sick to see how he was treated. So she volunteered to be the one to bring him his food. Then at least he'd be treated decently by someone. To be honest he was very attractive, at least to her. He was tall, with dark hair, white skin, and dark eyes, with huge pupils and almost no sclera.

At first he stayed far away from her, watching her silently as she set his tray down and left. But over time he began to come nearer and nearer, eventually even speaking to her. She loved his language, it was soft and almost musical. To her delight she learned his name. It was Kylo. She suspected he could speak, or at least understand english, but didn't dare show it, because if they knew, he'd be interrogated again.

Unfortunately for Rey, they noticed how Kylo watched her with interest and quiet longing. They told her in no uncertain terms what they wanted. Apparently they wanted to use Kylo as a stud, but no one could get near him. So she was expected to allow herself to be bred. She screamed and fought, but to no avail. They injected her with something they assured her would be fatal if Kylo didn't fuck her, then stripped her and tossed her into his cell. She knew they weren't lying. She'd seen them test the drug on lab animals.

Kylo was confused for a moment, but then she spoke.

"K- Kylo they- they injected me with something. If- if you don't take me I'll die." She said trembling.

His eyes widened and he hissed, glaring at the security camera in the corner. How dare they do this to her, the only person to show him any kindness since he crashed on this horrible planet!

Kylo quickly covered Rey with a blanket and set her on his bed. He deliberately sat between Rey and the security camera, they'd humiliated her enough. He wouldn't allow her to be further humiliated by letting them see her while he took her.

Rey shivered in his arms.

"I'm sorry Rey, this shouldn't have happened to you." He whispered, pulling her close.

He'd wanted her from the moment he saw her, but this was sick. She shouldn't be forced to give herself to him!

Rey sighed, closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's my fault for not getting you out of here like I should have." She said softly, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

He turned his head and let his lips brush her cheek. She didn't deserve this, but gods, he wanted her.

When she lifted her head he caught her lips in a soft, hungry kiss, gently easing her down onto her side as he pulled the blanket covering her over them both. He'd only had a brief glimpse of her body, but she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Rey, this isn't your fault." He said, pressing soft kisses to her throat and shoulder.

She gasped as he dipped his head and began to suckle and fondle her small, shapely breasts. She'd never been with a man before, but it felt wonderful to be touched so gently.

Kylo groaned when he felt her delicate hands stroking his torso, sliding lower and lower. He quickly discarded the loose pair of scrub pants he wore and slid his hand between her legs. Rey let out a squeak of surprise and he chuckled when it turned into a soft moan.

She clung to him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her sex, kissing and nibbling on her neck as he brought her to orgasm for the first time.

Rey cried out as she came, her sex clenching around his fingers.

"Spread your legs my sweet." Kylo whispered.

Rey groaned and hitched one of her legs over his hip as he lined up his hard, thick cock with her sex and thrust, taking her virginity. It hurt, but not too badly. She'd wanted this from the moment she first saw him.

Kylo stilled and kissed her fervently, cupping her thighs and gently stroking them as he held her close. Rey was his, she was his and nothing would ever change that, he decided as he began to thrust, claiming the beautiful girl in his arms.

Rey moaned wantonly as he filled her with his cock, thrusting deep inside her, stretching her sex beyond what she thought possible. No one had ever wanted her before, and it was intoxicating to be taken so assertively.

Before long, pleasure began to overwhelm her, and Rey groaned, surrendering herself to it as she came, wailing as Kylo gasped and filled her with his seed.

Rey was kept in the cell with Kylo for six weeks.

He took her often, and in many different ways. If he refused they'd only dose Rey with that vile drug again. But he also desired her and had come to love her, the sweet girl who's life had been destroyed for showing him kindness. He'd get her out of this place if it killed him.

With that in mind, one morning he had Rey hide in the corner beside the door as he pretended to sleep when the guard came with their food. In the dim light of morning they easily took the man down, fleeing to the hanger and into his ship before the alarm could be raised.

As soon as they were in space Rey knew she had to tell him. She should've bled two weeks ago but she hadn't dared say anything while they were watching. She couldn't risk it. Whether Kylo wanted her or not he had to know. It wasn't right to keep something like this from him.

Kylo had just finished setting the ship's corse for home when Rey sat beside him, looking pale and worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning to her and cupping her cheek, smiling as she sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Yes, but I think I might be pregnant."

He blinked, he was aware they were trying to breed her by trapping her in his cell and drugging her, but the idea of her carrying his child had seemed a faint, distant possibility at the time.

He kissed her gently and led her to the ship's medical center. Everything was automated, though he did have some basic medical knowledge of his kind as well as humans.

"Medical scan, lower abdomen, human, female patient." He ordered the medical computer.

Rey lay on the bed, feeling nervous. What if she was pregnant? What if she wasn't? Would he resent her if she was? Despise her if she wasn't?

"Scan complete, primary patient healthy. Secondary patient detected, also healthy." The computer chirped.

Rey's eyes widened, so she was carrying his child. It was terrifying, wonderful, and horribly intimidating.

She looked away from him and took a deep breath.

"It's ok if you don't want us. None of this was your fault and I won't demand anything of you." She said softly.

"Rey, sit up and look at me." He asked, sounding upset.

She did as he asked, sitting up gingerly and turning to look Kylo in the eyes as he sat down beside her.

"Do you know what it was like to be alone in that cell for months, hearing their plans for me every day while enduring endless medical examinations and interrogations? You were the one person to show me any kindness or decency. You were the one thing that kept me from going mad and killing myself. Why wouldn't I want you?" He asked, gently stroking her cheek.

"But-" Rey began to say.

"But nothing!" He hissed, cupping her jaw.

Rey flinched at his outburst, but he held her firmly in place. He needed her to understand just how things stood between them.

"I wanted you the moment I saw you. I love you Rey, and I'm glad you're carrying my child. Though I wish the situation hadn't been forced on you." He said, pulling her into his arms and settling her on his lap.

Rey cried in relief, she'd been so scared thinking about raising a baby alone. She was only nineteen after all. He held her tightly, stroking her hair until she collected herself. Then he gently tilted her chin up and kissed her, long and deep, twining his tongue with hers as he ground their hips together.

"You're mine, do you understand?" He asked, panting.

"As long as you understand that you're mine as well." She said blushing.

"I rather thought that was implied." He said, smirking and kissing her again.

Kylo carried Rey from medical to his quarters, where he gently undressed her and lay her on his bed. He kissed her as he removed his clothing, taking her hips and impaling her on his hard, thick cock. She mewled as he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders, and groaned as his cock sunk deeper then it had ever been as he fucked her into the bed.

He growled and cupped her ass as he moved inside her, intent on pleasuring the lovely girl in his arms as much as he could. She moaned helplessly as she came, clenching around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her.

He made love to her for hours making her cum and coming inside her so many times she lost count. Once they had exhausted themselves she curled up in his arms and fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

Unfortunately Kylo had to recommend that Earth be placed under galactic interdict, as humanity had proven itself to be divided and violent. He knew it saddened Rey, but there was nothing to be done, and she understood. Her people weren't ready, they'd only hurt themselves and others if they got out into the galactic community before they learned to control themselves.

They were married as soon as they arrived on his planet.

It was a simple, brief ceremony, but that was what Rey wanted. She was more than happy to be Kylo's wife, but she hated crowds and large gatherings, though she tolerated them when necessary.

As the months went by kylo watched Rey's belly become round and swollen with his child. She expressed doubts about her appearance, but he quickly silenced that ridiculous thought by making love to her until she could hardly walk.


End file.
